Von gekringelten Zitronen und Limonen aus Stahl
by sol1na
Summary: ZoroxSanji Drabble Sammlung
1. Neues Kopftuch

**Titel: Neues Kopftuch  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Rating: G  
Theme: Rot  
Words: 128**

Basiert auf dem Kopftuch, das Zoro im Film Strong World trägt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Zoro skeptisch, als Sanji ihm dieses scheußliche Stück Stoff entgegen hielt.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Sanji genervt.

„Weiß nicht... Gardine vielleicht. Oder eins deiner schrecklichen Shirts."

„Richtig."

„Du schenkst mir eine Gardine?"

„Nein, du Idiot!" Sanji band Zoro das rote Stück Stoff um den Kopf. „Neues Kopftuch. Falls du dich erinnerst, du hast gestern mein teures Hemd ruiniert. Ich dachte, es wäre zu schade, um es wegzuwerfen."

Zoro blinzelte in den Spiegel, der an der Wand neben ihnen hing. „Da sind Blumen drauf."

„Ja. Und es steht dir. Es muss ja nicht immer einfach nur grün sein, du Experte."

„Ich mag grün!", protestierte Zoro, machte aber keine Anstalten, das Kopftuch abzunehmen.

Sanji grinste und strich Zoro durch sein rausschauendes Haar. „Ich auch."


	2. Darum

**Title: Darum  
Theme: Gewalt  
Pairing: Sanji/Zoro  
Rating: M  
Words: 277  
Warnung: PWP**

Zoro liebt es von Sanji gefickt zu werden. Er liebt es, wie Sanji sich vergisst, wie er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verliert und ganz seiner Lust erliegt.

Und Zoro weiß, warum er es heimlich in den Nächten mit ihm tut, anstatt auf eine Frau zu warten. Er könnte es nicht ertragen sich so gehen zu lassen.

Er würde sie zu hart nehmen, er würde sie zu grob anfassen, er würde nicht nur sanft Küsse über ihre weiche Haut hauchen, er würde an ihr lecken und sie beißen und dabei stöhnen. Ein tiefes stöhnen, fast wie ein knurren, das tief aus seiner Kehle kommt. Er würde sie nicht nur streicheln, er würde sich in ihre Haut krallen, blaue Flecken und blutige Spuren hinterlassen. Er würde wollen, dass sie an seinen Fingern leckt, ihr sie so tief in den Mund stecken, dass sie beinahe würgen muss, nur um sie ihr danach tief einzuschieben. Danach würde er seinen Schwanz reinstecken, in ihr hämmern, sie zum fallen bringen, er würde sie seinen Namen schreien hören wollen. Er würde sich an ihren Haaren festhalten, viel zu fest, würde ziehen. Er würde ihr all die dreckigen Dinge ins Ohr flüstern, von denen er schon immer geträumt hat und dabei seine Zunge tief in ihrer Ohrmuschel vergraben und ein bisschen zu fest an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbern. Er würde danach grob ihren Kopf zu sich drehen und sie grob und ungehalten küssen. Mit Zähnen und stöhnen und fluchen. Er würde es herauszögern, würde nicht kommen, bevor er nicht vollends zufrieden ist, würde sie noch ficken, lange nachdem sie gekommen ist. Er würde ihn rausziehen, wenn er soweit ist, würde Wichse über ihrem ganzen Rücken hinterlassen.

Er weiß, er würde ihr weh tun.

Genau richtig für Zoro. Und deshalb genau richtig für Sanji.


	3. Sanjis Mauer

**Titel: Sanjis Mauer  
Theme: Abschied  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Rating: G  
Words: 703  
Warnung: CD**

Sanji zieht an seiner Zigarette und schaut Zoro an, der auf dem Boden liegt, und so friedlich aussieht wie immer, wenn er schläft. Wenn er im Weg rumliegt und Sanji der Versuchung widersteht ihn zu treten und aufzuwecken, weil er Angst hat, an diesem Anblick hängen zu bleiben.

Er nimmt noch einen Zug und schnippt die Zigarette über Bord, nur um sich direkt wieder eine anzuzünden. Er pustet den Rauch in die Luft und spürt diese unsichtbare Mauer neben sich, diese Linie zwischen ihnen, die er nicht zu überqueren wagt. Er streckt die Hand danach aus, aber da ist nichts, nichts was er greifen könnte, aber trotzdem bemerkt er sie gerade so deutlich, dass er kurz den Eindruck hatte, sie stände tatsächlich dort.

Er weiß, dass sie immer da ist, dass diese Mauer sein Leben ausmacht, aber er erinnert sich nur an einen Moment, an dem sie so furchtbar präsent war, wie sie es jetzt gerade ist. Er schnaubt abfällig, weil er sich selbst bescheuert findet, dafür, dass er gerade jetzt daran denken muss. Er weiß, dass es ihm das schwerer macht, dass diese Mauer dadurch anfängt zu bröckeln. Er will nicht das sie bröckelt, er will stark bleiben.

Aber er kann nicht anders und er greift nach diesem Moment, erinnert sich an diesen flüchtigen Augenblick, als sie die Linie fast überschritten hätten, als seine Grundmauern begannen zu wackeln. Er erinnert sich an diesen Tag, der so normal angefangen hatte, wie jeder andere, wie heute. An diesen Tag, als sie stritten, wie so oft, und ein Wort das andere gab und in einem Kampf endete, den sie so oft kämpften und der sich wie tanzen anfühlte. Er erinnert ganz deutlich an diesen Moment, als sie aufhörten zu tanzen, als es vorbei war, und irgendwie wusste Sanji gar nicht wirklich, wie es aufgehört hatte, aber meistens wusste er ja auch nicht wirklich, wie es angefangen hatte. Sie schauten sich an und atmeten schwer und es machte ihn nervös. Und dann kamen plötzlich Lippen, die so rau waren, dass sie fast weh taten auf seinen, aber dann wiederum so vorsichtig waren, dass es fast lächerlich zärtlich war. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, fast nur ein Atemzug den er zu nah an seinem Gesicht spürte, aber in diesem kurzen Moment wünschte Sanji sich, ihn schmecken zu können. Ihn zu berühren, einmal dieses albern grüne, wuschelige Haar anzufassen und Küsse auf seinen Hals bis runter zu seinem Schlüsselbein zu hauchen. Aber die Mauer hielt ihn davon ab.

Er erinnert sich daran, dass sie plötzlich so deutlich vor ihm stand und er es nicht wagte, sie zu überqueren. Dass er Zoro danach in die Augen starrte, wie versteinert, für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Er konnte ihn riechen so nah stand er noch bei ihm, aber der Moment war so flüchtig, so zerbrechlich, dass er vorbei zog und sie drehten sich um und es war vorbei und der Moment kam nicht zurück. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er sagen wollte er solle bleiben, aber ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, formten einen Kloß, schafften es nicht hoch zu seinen Lippen. Sie prallten an der Mauer ab.

Und jetzt, als Zoro so daliegt und er ihn anschaut, irgendwie schon starrt, wünschte er, er hätte es gesagt. Er überlegt, es ihm jetzt zu sagen und schnippt erneut seine Zigarette über Bord. Aber Sanji kann nicht aus seiner Haut und deswegen, kramt er nur in seiner Tasche und fummelt nach einer Zigarette. Die dritte mittlerweile. Er setzt sich neben Zoro und zündet sie an. Er würde gerne seine Hand nehmen, seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß legen und über sein Haar streicheln. Aber er spürt diese Mauer neben sich und sie ist einfach zu hoch, er kann sie nicht überqueren.

Es wäre sowieso sinnlos, denkt Sanji. Es würde ihm nichts bringen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Zoro könnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Also steht Sanji wieder auf, geht zu den anderen in die Küche, die diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnten und sich ihrem Schmerz hingeben wollten, bevor sie ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen, ihn verbrennen und seine Asche übers Meer verteilen.

Es ist die Mauer, die ihn davon abhält, zu schreien, zu heulen, hinterher zu springen, als er leise von ihm Abschied nimmt.


	4. Angst

**Titel: Angst  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Rating: G  
Theme: zu intensive Beziehung  
Words: 390**

Spielt nach Thriller Bark.

„Hattest du Angst?"

Zoro hob seinen Kopf und schaute Sanji an, der an seiner Zigarette zog und auf den Boden starrte.

„Nein", antwortete Zoro.

„Ich schon", sagte Sanji. Er sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Ich weiß." Zoro spottete nicht, er sagte es nur ehrlich.

„Nein, ich meine..." Sanji seufzte und jetzt drehte er seinen Kopf und sah Zoro an. „Ich hatte beschissene Angst davor, dass du tot sein könntest."

Zoro war nicht gut in so was. Also sagte er nur „Naja, ich bin es nicht oder?" und grinste schief.

„Nein", sagte Sanji, zog an seiner Zigarette und blickte hoch zur Decke. „Bist du nicht."

Sie schwiegen. Sanji starrte an die Decke, Zoro sah aus dem Fenster, raus auf's Meer und sie schwiegen. Dann stand Zoro auf und ging auf Sanji zu. Zoro war nicht gut in so was, er konnte nicht über Gefühle reden, aber er konnte sie zeigen, also nahm er Sanji in den Arm, der den Kopf immer noch nicht senkte und weiter an die Decke schaute, und er vergrub seinen Kopf in Sanjis Schulter. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass es ihm Leid täte, aber das wäre gelogen gewesen. Es tat ihm nicht Leid. Und dann hörte er Sanji schluchzen. Er hob nicht den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, weil es ihnen beiden nur peinlich gewesen wäre.

„Ich hab immer noch Angst, Zoro", sagte Sanji und seine Stimme klang brüchig. „Was ist beim nächsten Mal? Du warst so verfickt nah dran!"

Zoro konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben würde, weil er es wieder tun würde. Für jeden von ihnen.

Er küsste ihn auf den Hals, weil das das einzige war, was er ihm jetzt geben konnte. Sie schliefen miteinander und es war nicht befriedigend, nur bitter. Es konnte diese Angst, die zwischen ihnen stand nicht nehmen.

Er verstand, dass Sanji ihn ein paar Tage später verließ, weil es ihm das leichter machte, weil all das zwischen ihnen zu intensiv war, weil es Sanji Angst machte, _dass_ es ihm solche Angst machte und weil er hoffte, dass er ihn eines Tages sterben sehen und dann stolz auf ihn sein könnte, für das was er getan hatte und dann nicht daran zerbrechen würde.

Zoro verstand das alles. Und er hoffte, das Sanji auch verstand, dass er es trotzdem nie bereuen würde. Auch nicht für ihn.


	5. Platz ist rar

**Titel: Platz ist rar**

**Theme: 27. überfüllt**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Rating: M (ein böses Wort)  
**

**Wörter: 229**

**Warnung: Dialog Fic**

„Hei, Koch."

„Hm?"

„Lust?"

„Worauf?"

„Stress abzubauen."

„Wovon bitte bist du gestresst? Vom vielen schlafen?"

„Gut. Dann nicht."

„Warte."

„Worauf?"

„Ich habe noch nicht geantwortet."

„…"

„…"

„Ich warte."

„In 10 Minuten im Maschinenraum."

„Da ist Franky gerade. Füllt den Cola Vorrat auf."

„Lager."

„Usopp. Sucht nach irgendwas für irgendeine Idee die er hatte. Irgendeine Erfindung, von der er…"

„Krähennest."

„Luffy. Trainiert. Wenn man dieses Gehampel trainieren nennen kann."

„…"

„Was?"

„Warum fragst du mich, wenn du weißt, dass es gerade sowieso nirgendwo geht?"

„Naja, in der Küche bist nur du."

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht hier mache, Schwachkopf."

„Bla bla bla. Du und deine bescheuerten Regeln."

„Wir essen hier. Ich koche hier. Hier kann jederzeit jemand reinkommen."

„Der Tisch sieht wie gemacht dafür aus."

„Der Tisch ist_ nicht_ dafür gemacht, um darauf zu ficken!"

„Sag nicht, du hättest nicht schon mal daran gedacht."

„Nein."

„Du lügst."

„Nein."  
„Doch."

„Das reicht. Raus. Mir ist die Lust vergangen."

„Mir nicht."

„Dann geh ins Bad und hol dir einen runter."

„…"

„…"

„Bad?"

„5 Minuten. Bring Lotion mit."

„Ist gebongt."

Nami ließ sich gerade ein Bad einlaufen, als Zoro und Sanji plötzlich durch die Badezimmertür gestürmt kamen. Sie schauten sie kurz an, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und gingen ohne ein Wort wieder hinaus. Nami schloss die Tür ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Konnten die beiden eigentlich noch offensichtlicher sein?


	6. Kein Grund zur Eifersucht

**Titel: Kein Grund zur Eifersucht**

**Theme: 16. Konkurrenzlos**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Rating: G**

**Words: 473**

**Warnung. Keine. Außer vielleicht fluff. **

„Ne, Sensei."

Zoro schaut zu dem kleinen, braunhaarigen Mädchen, seine jüngste Schülerin.

„Sind sie nicht eifersüchtig?"

Die anderen Schüler, die noch auf ihre Eltern warten und sich wie eine Traube um ihn versammelt haben, schauen ihn neugierig an.

Zoro runzelt die Stirn. „Eifersüchtig? Worauf?"

„Auf die ganzen Frauen, die Herr Augenbraue immer so toll findet."

_Herr Augenbraue_. Zoro muss über diesen Spitznamen, der sich bei seinen Schülern irgendwie durchgesetzt hat, immer wieder schmunzeln.

„Ich wüsste immer noch nicht, worauf ich genau eifersüchtig sein sollte", sagt er und wuschelt ihr dabei durch die Haare. Sofort ist er froh, dass Sanji gerade wieder einmal damit beschäftigt ist, eine der Mütter seiner Schüler anzugraben und er diese - beinahe zärtliche- Geste nicht gesehen hat. Er hasst Kommentare darüber, dass er angeblich mit den Jahren weich geworden ist.

„Aber Sensei", sagt eines der anderen Mädchen mit großen Augen. „Lieben sie Herrn Augenbraue denn nicht?"

Zoro schaut rüber zu Sanji. Er küsst gerade der Mutter seines arrogantesten Schülers die Hand zum Abschied. Er winkt ihr noch hinterher, ein dümmliches Grinsen übers ganze Gesicht. Dann fallen seine Augen auf ihn, er scheint seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben und das dümmliche Grinsen verschwindet. Seine Gesichtszüge werden weich, er lächelt Zoro kurz an, so kurz, dass wahrscheinlich nur er es gesehen hat und seine Augen funkeln dabei. Zoro wendet seinen Blick ab.

„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, wovon ihr sprecht", schimpft er. „Macht, dass ihr nach Hause kommt!" Er dreht sich um, geht zurück ins Dojo und grinst dabei, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass einige seiner frecheren Schüler die Gelegenheit nutzen werden, um ihm hinter seinem Rücken die Zunge herauszustrecken.

Er beginnt, alles wegzuräumen, was sie für ihr Training benötigt haben und nach ein paar Minuten hört er Schritte hinter sich.

„Alle weg?", fragt er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Jup, alle abgeholt worden", antwortet Sanji. Zoro hört das Klicken seines Feuerzeuges und das Inhalieren des Rauchs, Geräusche, ohne die er sich sein Leben gar nicht mehr vorstellen kann.

„Essen ist fertig. Beeil dich, sonst musst du kalt essen", sagt Sanji. Zoro grunzt als Zeichen, dass er Verstanden hat und hört, wie Sanjis Schritte sich langsam entfernen.

Eifersucht, denkt er. Er packt die letzte Trainingsmatte weg und geht hinaus. Als er Richtung Haus läuft, riecht er den Duft von frisch gekochtem Essen. Er grinst. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Das hat er über die Jahre gelernt. Sanji mag flirten, er gafft Frauen hinterher, er schenkt ihnen Blumen und sagt ihnen mit übertrieben hoher Stimme, wie schön sie doch alle sind. Aber am Ende, wenn ein langer harter Tag vorbei ist, dann weiß Zoro, dass Sanji mit Essen auf ihn in ihrem Haus warten wird und er sich zu ihm ins Bett legen wird, so wie er es schon immer getan hat. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, wirklich nicht.


	7. Hinter die Fassade blicken

**Titel: Hinter die Fassade blicken**

**Theme: 1. Schau doch mal!**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Titel: Hinter die Fassade blicken**

**Theme: 1. Schau doch mal!**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Wörter: 403**

**Warnung: PWP**

_„Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich dich manchmal hasse."_

_„Mach dir nichts draus, ich hasse dich nicht nur manchmal."_

Er griff in sein grünes Haar, zog daran seinen Kopf nach hinten, legte seinen Hals frei und leckte daran, beinahe manisch. Zoro krallte sich in seinen Rücken, riss ihm die Haut auf.

_„Frauen sind so wundervoll. Ein Geschenk Gottes an uns nicht würdige Männer."_

_„Ich glaube nicht an Gott."_

Er bewegte sich auf Zoro, rieb sich an ihm, wie eine verdammte Hure. Er nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, presste seine Lippen auf Zoros, biss ihm in die Unterlippe, küsste ihn unkontrolliert. Er wollte ihn so, so sehr.

_„Du merkwürdige Schöpfung der Natur. So hässlich, es schmerzt mich in deine Richtung zu gucken!"_

_„Sagt der mit den gekringelten Augenbrauen."_

Er fummelte an Zoros Hose, erlaubte ihm kurz hochzugehen, ohne dabei von ihm zu lassen, damit er sie ausziehen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Er wollte ihn spüren. Er leckte ihm über die Brust, zog eine nasse Spur nach unten, wurde beinahe wahnsinnig, als er Zoro stöhnen hörte. Er nahm ihn in den Mund.

_„Du bist es nicht würdig, mit zwei so wundervollen Frauen auf einem Schiff zu segeln."_

_„Weil sie deine Anwesenheit ja so sehr genießen."_

Er fasste sich selbst an, während er Zoro blies. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erregt, noch nie so hart gewesen. Noch nie hatte sein Penis mehr nach Erlösung geschrien. Er kniete zwischen Zoros Schenkeln und es machte ihn so sehr an, wie unterwürfig und bereitwillig Zoro war, dass er aufhören musste, sich dabei einen runterzuholen oder er würde sofort kommen.

_„Du bist nichts weiter als eine Platzverschwendung."_

_„Halts Maul und geh noch `ne Runde den Kochlöffel schwingen."_

Er setzte sich auf ihn. Er setzte sich auf Zoro, ignorierte den Schmerz und bewegte sich auf und ab und es fühlte sich an, als wäre alles, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, in diesem Moment wirklich geworden und alles, woran er noch denken konnte, waren Zoros Hände, die so rau waren, dass sie wahrscheinlich Kratzer auf seiner Haut hinterlassen würden. Und an seinen Mund, seine Stimme, die ein tiefes Grohlen verursachte, seinen Geruch. Zoro war so stark und doch gerade so schwach ihm gegenüber, ihm so ausgeliefert. Diese Lust. Er kam.

_„Wir sollten dich einfach an der nächsten Insel aussetzen. Schwertkämpfer gibt es wie Sand am Meer."_

_„Dasselbe gilt für Köche."_


	8. Immer dasselbe

****Für Redmind, weil sie mich dazu inspiriert hat und mich auch sonst immer dazu anhält, endlich mal wieder was zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, du magst es.

* * *

**Titel: Immer dasselbe**

**Pairing: Zoro/Sanji angedeutet**

**Rating: G**

**Theme: Unsere eigene Welt **

**Wörter: 706**

„Hallo, schöner Mann."

Zoro blickte zur Seite. Neben ihm an der Bar stand eine vollbusige, kurvige Frau, mit dunkelhaarigen Locken und riesengroßen braunen Augen, die ihn lasziv angrinste. Nicht sein Typ, stellte er sofort nüchtern fest. Er nickte, grunzte ein „Hallo" und widmete sich wieder seinem Glas.

„Sag mal, wo ist dein blonder Freund hin?"

Zoro stockte und stellte sein Glas wieder ab. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Der Koch?"

„Ein Koch, sagst du? Schön."

_Chefkoch um genau zu sein_, dachte Zoro, würde es aber nie aussprechen. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne, so dass Zoro ihr in den Ausschnitt schauen konnte. „Also, wo ist er? Ich würde ihm gerne einen Drink spendieren."

Zoro verkniff sich ein Lachen. Die Situation erschien ihm surreal. „Das ich das noch erleben darf", schnaubte er.

„Bitte?"

Zoro schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es." Er nahm einen großen Schluck und stellte das Glas wieder ab. „Er ist nicht mein Freund.", sagte er beiläufig und winkte es mit der Hand ab.

„Hah", machte die Frau und Zoro mochte den ungläubigen Unterton darin nicht. „Es hat den Anschein erweckt, als ich euch von dort hinten beobachtet habe."

Tja, und jetzt wurde sie ihm unsympathisch. Nicht nur, dass er sie als aufdringlich empfand, Zoro gefiel der Gedanke nicht, beobachtet worden zu sein, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Beschissener Koch, er hatte ihn abgelenkt mit seinem dummen Gelaber. Dass er sich auch immer wieder darauf einlassen musste und auf die bescheuerten Streitereien einging.

„Hör zu…"

„Valerie." Sie bot ihm einen aufreizenden Augenaufschlag an.

„Was?", sagte Zoro verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Name ist Valerie", hauchte sie beinahe. Zoro verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja. Okay. Sehr schön. Also, hör zu, Valerie", fing er an, als er hörte, wie die Tür zum Männerklo quietschend geöffnet wurde. Er blickte flüchtig zur Seite und sah den Koch im Augenwinkel.

„Er ist ein Perverser, der wahrscheinlich schon einen Harten davon bekommen wird, dass du hier stehst und ihm deine Titten entgegenstreckst."

Sie grinste selbstsicher, aber Zoro nahm das nur nebenher zur Kenntnis. „Das ist kein Kompliment, so ist er bei allem, was 2 Beine und Brüste hat."

Sie öffnete den Mund um was zu erwidern, aber Zoro zeigte kurz dorthin wo der Koch stand, ohne hinzusehen. Er wusste, er würde dort stehen und die Frau, die gerade in Richtung Toilette gelaufen war als er rauskam, anbaggern. „Überzeug dich selbst."

Valerie blickte an ihm vorbei, um den Koch sehen zu können. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Außerdem labert er zu viel. Viel zu viel und ehrlich, alles was er sagt ist Bullshit", sprach er weiter, bevor sie was sagen konnte. „Er ist viel zu weibisch. Ja, er mag einigermaßen gut aussehen, aber das täuscht. Dafür blockiert auch jeden Morgen stundenlang das Bad! Außerdem, hast du seine merkwürdigen Augenbrauen gesehen? Ernsthaft, er nervig wie Scheiße und …"

Jetzt unterbrach sie ihn und sie lächelte dabei und jetzt hatte es nichts aufdringliches, verführerisches mehr an sich. Es war freundlich und weich. „Dafür, dass ihr keine Freunde seid, weißt du `ne ganze Menge über ihn."

Zoro kam nicht dazu, diese Behauptung abzustreiten, weil er plötzlich hinter sich ein „Oi, Marimo!" hörte.

„Ich hoffe, du warst nicht unhöflich zu dieser Schönheit.", zischte Sanji zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, im Mund eine Zigarette und rempelte ihn an der Schulter an, als er an ihm vorbeilief. Er musste grinsen, weil wirklich, so verdammt vorhersehbar.

Er nahm die Hand der Frau und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf. „Mademoiselle, erweisen sie mir die Ehre Ihnen einen Drink spendieren zu dürfen."

Zoro trat ihm in die Kniekehlen, so dass er einknickte. „Von welchem Geld denn, Idiot?!" Der Koch ließ augenblicklich Valeries Hand fallen und drehte sich wütend zu ihm.

„Wir hätten noch welches, wenn du nicht alles versoffen hättest, beschissener Schwertkämpfer."

„Ähm…", machte Valerie, aber sie hörten sie beide nicht mehr.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass du nur ein Glas trinken kannst, weil du nichts verträgst!"

„Ich vertrage durchaus was! Wir können nur nicht alle so verdammte Alkoholiker sein wie du!"

„Wie war das, Bastard?!"

* * *

Valerie ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. „Und?" fragte eine ihrer Freundinnen und blickte sie neugierig an.

Valerie schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach vergiss es, es ist doch immer dasselbe. Die Guten sind alle schwul."


End file.
